


Promise Me

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: There's never going to be a sense of safety unless everything is risked first.





	Promise Me

Living in Laketown was about as unpleasant an experience as could be for you. Both the Master of Laketown and his assistant Alfrid were in part what made it so, to you at least. There was only one person that became the reason you stayed, Bard the Bowman. Well, Bard and his children of course.

You had known Bard all your life, having grown up together as children. He knew everything there was to know about you and you knew everything there was to know about him. You knew how he felt shame that it was his ancestor that had failed to kill the dragon, knew that he blamed himself for the burning of Dale even if he couldn’t have prevented it. You knew practically everything about the man except for how he felt about you.

You had attended his wedding, befriended his wife, and watched his children grow. When she died you did what you felt you should do and stayed the night at his house to watch the children in the morning. Eventually you were asked to stay, the children needed someone to watch them as they were young and Bard had to work on his barge. But as they grew you found yourself not being needed anymore. Truly the only thing that kept you were the children, on the rare occasion that they needed your help. Well the children and your ever growing feelings for Bard.

You’d never been in love but over the past months the feelings you had for the man could only be described as love. It was impossible to tell him how you felt. Well it was very possible but you refused, or rather you were terrified of his reaction. Sigrid, Tilda and Bain were aware of your feelings for their father and frequently insisted he felt the same for you.

When Bard arrived with the dwarves your feelings were pushed aside. You knew the stories of the dwarves but you knew Bard would feel much differently. Hearing that their leaders name was Thorin he rushed out of the house. If he was thinking of what you were thinking, the legend, then the dwarves would only bring more destruction upon Laketown. Trying to stop the dwarves from going to the Laketown armory was useless. Once Bard returned and heard of their escape, he ran to find them while you stayed.

The day the dwarves left was to be the day things returned to normal, yet some of them missed the boat and one was injured. Not even Bard would refuse someone care if they were injured. It would have been easy, should have been easy but the rumbling coming from the Lonely Mountain indicated the worst. Smaug had been awoken. Bard immediately knew he had to be the one to kill the dragon, reclaim honor for his family. And you were terrified, terrified that the man you loved, who wasn’t aware that you loved him, could possibly die. Sigrid realized the same as you as she came to stand next to you.

“Tell him now”

“I can’t Sigrid, not now. And anyway what would I tell your father. Is it hot in here or just you? That’s terrible. I don’t think it’s the time”

But she did, because she shouted alerting her father to you having something to say. She was smart but you were still unsure of what to tell him. Instead of speaking to him there in the kitchen you dragged him outside.

“What was it that you needed to tell me”

“I, nothing, I don’t know what Sigrid was speaking of. You should go.”

“I will. Promise me something though”

He seemed worried.

“Anything”

You thought he was going to speak but instead he pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him in return and when he pulled away you placed your forehead on his.

He whispered to you, “Stay safe. I love you greatly and I need to know that you’re going to be safe.”

Placing your hand on his cheek you assured him you would.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
